Fidgegaurdian Pleasures
by Kayomitsu
Summary: My name is Nimaria Reish and I really need a personal retainer to handle my stupidass decisions. Either way I've just purchased five men with some exceptional qualities. Meant for one thing but I'll use them for another. I needed the scandalous publicity anyways...


My name is Nimaria Reish and you can say with certainty that I hold much power on my world. I am a part of a race known as Ferons. An ambassador was sent to my planet Fidgegaurd from the recently brought on the map Midgegard bringing with him an assortment of gifts.  
The docks aren't packed; only people of high social standing are permitted today as men dressed in the customary colored sashes are led out and put in holding circes. A platform sits several apart from the rest. But even then their demeanor makes them more than noticeable: instead of cowering midgeguardians they are erratic, anygry and fighting against their restraints.  
There are four of them in the section an empty Circe shows one has been bought. One holds a man with dark hair and a strangely cut version of facial hair that will certainly become a fashion. His chest bears a glowing circle of power and his mouth is bound. He throws himself at the field as I step up to his Circe.  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you. Circe energy shields could potentially ruin the working of your device. You could push through but some of these people will take you without your consent." I told him. He stopped and stared at me hard. I moved to the next Circe to study a bulky man with brown hair and a reserved demeanor as he continuously spat insults about the planet. As I heard one insult about a certain woman with an unnaturally huge ass I laughed and nodded at him.  
The next held a tall well built man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Surprisingly, this man wore a blue sash. A virgin. A beautiful man would be ruined quickly. I nodded at him as he stared at the bartering and selling of his people in horror. I stared at the next Circe in both horror and wonderment before circling the Circe.  
"What would you do for your three comrades?" I muttered to him in an ancient tongue known only by rulers mostly. He started and looked straight ahead.  
"Anything." I made a noncommittal grunt and glanced at the man fallen from power.  
My decision made I motioned for the vendor of these particular beings.  
"High Mistress Reish," he began but I spoke quickly to aide my case.  
"How much for the set?" I interrupted and he stumbled back smoothing down his workmans robe.  
"The the set? Are you sure-" he glanced nervously at the circes where all In question looked on curiously .  
"Positive. Besides they seem to be more trouble than they're worth to you judging from that bruise on your cheek. The black hair?" He nodded "no one else will want them. Skilled fighters without servant training or conditioning? Maybe fifty Sols each if you're lucky." He paled at my estimation and reasoning.  
"How much are you willing to pay?" He pulled out the payment port finally collecting himself to do his job.  
"One thousand Sols. Or one Lunerian." I announced as I brought forth the single large coin from my inner pocket and handed it to the man. "Bring them with their original clothing to my home tonight." I turned to the one fallen from power once more.

" Your answer was dangerous because it was without set restraints but mostly because it was honest. Now you shall see where it leads." With that I left the docks to stare at our already bright red sun as I made may way to the pedestrian airways. Stepping on the ultrasensitive speed field I found myself once again flying towards my capital home.

Entering my home my housing system welcomed me and informed me of a visitor in the holding room.  
"Who is it Treia?" A pause as I accessed the news.  
"Uerkill Zars. He looks rather distraught." I nodded to myself as i let myself into the holding room. Uerkill stood at once and bowed low.  
"Mistress Reish, I have come to ask a favor. News travels fast. Congratulations on your purchase." I snorted.  
"I feel that is why you are here." He noddedand ran a hand through his gray hair.  
"I bought one of the set. He uh turned into a giant of emerald coloring and proceeded to break my house. The vendor won't take him back." I nodded now and sat.  
"How much did you buy him for?" He scowled.  
"Seventy five Sols."  
"How about we trade. My house on Wes for your destructive property." He stared at me.  
"I cannot refuse that offer. I have him with me sedated." I stuck my hand out and we shook before I rose and followed him to air carrier he had brought.  
The man lay on the floor in restraints and bore a weary face. Bending down I freed the restraints and lifted him up. He was lighter than expected. But I'd always heard Midgegardians were frail. Guess that rumor was true.  
I carried him to my training room and gently put him on the floor as I examined his face. A little older than the others and certainly more oriented with the less glamorous side of life. He stirred and began to pick himself off the floor.  
"Whatever you did, that was quite the stunt." I opened my palm screen after it pinged with a message.  
Set arrival in twenty minutes.  
"How would you know?" He wheezed out, obviously spinning from the tranquilizer wearing off in his system.  
" Midgardians don't break houses on their own or turn a green hue from what I've been told." I told him as I sent the message sailing into the wall to notify the house. He eyed my actions with mild interest. I stood and offered a hand to him. I was surprised when he took it.  
"So this whole set up is disconcerting." He told me as he steadied himself. An old showing of a movie from Midgegard came to mind from a worlds class I had taken on a whim.  
"No, you most certainly are not in Kansas anymore." He laughed surprised.  
"You don't talk like the beings we've met before. And you don't act like the last person I saw." I laughed now thinking of Uerkill and his antics with new merchandise.  
"No I don't suppose I do. Though I did buy you off of him." He scowled "our customs are different. Now what is your name." He nodded in agreement before offering up the answer of 'Bruce Banner'.  
I led him to guest quarters and explained the closet workings before leaving him to dress. Once downstairs in my public chamber i sunk down onto a couch to think. Sitting crosslegged with my head bowed I allowed the headache that had formed all day take precedence.  
Just what exactly was I thinking? Five separate people untrained in the ways of Fidgegaurd and obviously loyal to Midgegard. Had I collected them quietly this wouldn't be a problem. Sure raunchy tabloids about "breaking them in" would clutter my palm screen. But now, all of Fidgegard would be waiting to see what I would do.  
Perhaps I did need a personal retainer to help with the stupidass decisions I'd decidedly developed a disturbing habit of making. No matter the door chimed and I looked up at the clock. Right on time.  
"Treia notify Bruce Banner and tell him to remain upstairs until I tell him it is alright to come down. I must deal with guests."  
"Yes mistress" with that the door swung open and the vendor strutted in with four figures I'm tow being held captive by dockhands.  
"High Mistress Reish, your merchandise including their personal belongings." He bowed as the men clipped stasis bands onto their wrists then stepped back. I leaned back on my couch and threw my legs out in front of me.  
"Right on time. Go. I'll handle them myself." I snapped my fingers for emphasis and watched as they scurried off. As soon as they left I stood and touched the stasis bands effectively unlocking them and watched as they stretched and checked themselves over. Such fragile humans except of course for the one fallen from power.  
"Mistress, how may we be of service?" The fallen asked, obviously resigned with the outlook on his future.  
"Point blank are you nuts? We get bought by crazy warrior lady and you ask what we can do for her?" I smirked at the name.  
"She can kill us if we aren't useful friend Tony." Thor answered his comrade.  
"I want your names and specialties." All heads turned to me "then I want to know how much you are willing to give to ensure your safety and the survival of your race." The virgin blanched. I grinned wolfishly "surely you've figured out the sashes by now."  
"Tony Stark. Technology is my strong point." I nodded as the raven haired man spoke. The blonde spoke now as he tried to make sure the sash didn't move.  
"Steve Rogers. Tactics and a photographic memory." Walking gold right there. Then the brunette stepped forward.  
"Clint Barton. Archery and I'm a trained fighter." Hmm high possibilities with that one. My own army.  
"Thor, it will be up to you to teach them Frigger and explain the situation and duties given to them. Training starts tomorrow but for right now, you're welcome. Treia, now please." I announced.  
"Yes Mistress" my housing system replied as Tony perked up.  
"Who's that?" He asked as he scanned the room.  
"Welcome to technological heaven," I murmured as I opened my palm screen and began working on the finalities for the status change for the housing system. Throwing the holographic information into the wall I stood and turned to the steps as Bruce came down them looking freshly cleaned and dressed.  
There was a flurry of movement as the four clambered over to him quickly asking questions. Only Thor stayed in front of me. I motioned him to sit and he took a seat on the floor.  
"The taking of Midgegard is common knowledge but you must tell me the story tomorrow." I told him and he nodded.  
"Yes Mistress."  
"And make sure to explain in detail tomorrow that you were all being sold for looks not usefulness." His face paled but he affirmed dutifully. "Now, go see your friend." I smiled as he stood quickly and strode over to the group.  
Perhaps I could make this work. I needed the bad publicity or rather the suggestive publicity anyways. Palm screen opened once again I told my assistant of his new job. The dry humored answer I received earned an outright laugh.  
They all stood silent now at my outburst.  
"Come, I'll show you to your rooms." I brushed past them on the stairs as they followed. "You may talk and question. How else will you learn."  
"What did you throw into the wall?" Surprisingly it was Steve who asked.  
"Changes to my housing unit Treia. New programming." I answered.  
"What about the screen you created?" There was Tony. I grinned.  
"Something each of you will get after you undergo naturalization. But it's created by engineered skin particles that give out light and holographic imaging." I looked back as Tony digested the information. "I have a book somewhere." Opening the hallway door I ushered them in.  
"Each doorway leads to a bedroom. All except for the one on the far right are for your use. Treia will help you work things. Personal items will be returned to you tomorrow." With that I entered the far right doorway and lowered the shield down around it as I stared at my room dappled with color from city lights coming from the glass wall I had installed on this level.  
Letting my clothes drop away I gave Treia orders to not let them leave the floor then promptly slipped into bed and allowed myself the luxury of sleep.

Ok so! New story, sorry about spelling it's on my iPad... I've been chewing on this awhile... Review? Please?


End file.
